


Tongue like a razor

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Would u write smth smutty with Axl where he gives her the time of her life and she has the best orgasm?😁
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader, Axl Rose/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 25





	Tongue like a razor

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg. Title taken from the song Rocket Queen.

Y/N and Axl had been going out for a month now but they had yet to take things further.

So far, they had only made out on her bed and had to stop because her roommate had forgotten to tell her that she had invited her parents over for dinner.

That had been a week ago and Y/N had been aching for the redhead ever since. And a bir before that, but that part wasn’t important.

Now, they found themselves in his house. They sat on his bed, his back against the headboard while she straddled him, rocking her hips against his.

Their lips were connected in a hungry kiss, Axl’s hands teasing her breasts underneath the shirt she used.

They hadn’t done anything else since she got to the house because Duff and Slash were still around and they were waiting for them to leave.

“ _We’re going out. Sure you guys don’t wanna to come?_ ” Duff asked from the other side of the door to Axl’s room.

Axl broke the kiss with a sigh. “Yeah. Just go.” He said, not wasting any more time in finally taking Y/N’s shirt off and doing the same to her bra.

She had started to kiss down his neck, working her mouth over his soft spot until she heard the front door finally closing, signaling that they had the house to themselves.

Axl flipped them on the bed, hovering over Y/N with his hands by her head, pressing their hips close together. “Fucking finally.” He groaned right before lowering his mouth to her perky nipples.

Y/N let out a breathy moan, tangling her fingers in his long, red hair. While his mouth worked on her breasts, his hands worked to undo her jeans and slide then down her body.

His mouth left her nipple and made a trail down until he reached her lacy covered clit. Her breath hitched as his tongue licked a stripe against it, his eyes locked with hers.

“Don’t tease…” She begged, giving him her best puppy eyes.

“It’s the best part love.” He chuckled while pulling her panties down.

While she laid fully bare in front of him, he had yet to take off one single piece of clothing. Y/N was not about to ask him to do so because, in her opinion, it just made the whole thing much hotter.

Axl took his time showing love to every part of her legs, especially her thighs, before his mouth went back to her pussy.

“Fuck!” Y/N cried out, one hand fisting the sheets while the other remained in his hair.

Axl groaned at the tightness of her grip, but it only spurred him on. He took a hold of her thighs and kept her wide open as he devoured her like she was his last meal.

Y/N had never felt something like this. Her insides burned so hard it almost became too much but, at the same time, was not nearly enough. She wanted to push Axl away from the intensity of the pleasure all the while she wanted to pull him as close as humanely possible.

Had Axl been leaving in a neighborhood with decent people, someone would have probably worried about the sounds she was making. She was crying out from the pleasure and Axl would have stopped to check if she was alright had she not been holding him to herself.

He let himself get lost in her taste. In the sounds she made. In how she felt under the grip of his hands and the ministrations of her tongue. It all consumed him and drowned the rest of the world.

And he remained in that bubble until Y/N’s cries got even louder. “I’m coming! Oh fuck Axl please don’t stop!” She begged while she started to actually shake against him.

When her orgasm began to wash over her, her body tried to move away from his mouth to avoid the overstimulation, but Axl didn’t stop until he felt a gush of liquid hit his tongue.

She slowly came down from her high, with Axl gently stroking the skin of her thighs. She looked down at him with glassy eyes and a grin.

“That felt so fucking good…” She said, running her nails over his scalp.

“I could tell.” He chuckled, letting his head rest on her leg.

Y/N was silent for a while, just tranquilizing her breathing again. “What about you?” She asked, looking down at the redhead.

“What about me?” He asked back, coming up to lay by her side.

Y/N turned to him. “What about _you_?” She questioned again, cupping him through his jeans.

Axl chuckled, stroking her cheek. “We’ll deal with that later. You can rest for a bit.”

She looked into his eyes then down at his cock, lower lip trapped between her teeth. Axl could feel she wanted to ask something, but she remained silent, pulling her hand back to herself.

“What is it? Hm?” He asked gently, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I know you wanna ask something.”

Y/N shock her head. “It’s weird, let it be.” She answered, blushing profusely.

“C'mon baby girl, don’t go all shy on me.” He coaxed. “I won’t judge you.”

“I… I kinda want to watch you… you know…” She mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Axl immediately knew what she was talking about and decided to just give her what she wanted without making her say more. He’d tease her about it later.

“Anything you want baby.” He complied, deep voice making her insides tingle.

She watched intently as Axl pulled his clothes down enough to free his cock. He was fully hard and leaking at the head, the sight making Y/N shift closer to him.

Axl laid his eyes on her body as he began to move his hand. He didn’t tease himself like he usually would if he was alone because Y/N’s moans had gotten him fully hard and nearly made him get to his breaking point.

His hand moved at a fast pace that was met by his breathing. He looked at the curve of Y/N’s ass and pictured the flesh pressed against him while he pounded into her, ruining her for any other man.

“Fucking perfect body…” He moaned, fastening his pace. “I’m going to fuck you so hard baby…” He said, kissing her.

“Yeah? You’re gonna fuck my pussy? Fill me up and make me your little whore?” Y/N moaned, moving her mouth to his ear.

“Fuck baby…” Axl moaned, tilting his head back against the pillows.

“C'mon honey. Make yourself cum. I want to taste you…” She said with her eyes glued to his sweaty face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!” Axl moaned, finally coming all over his chest.

It took him a bit to fully finish, but Y/N patiently waited before using her tongue to clean him up.

Axl watched with lustful eyes as she swallowed every drop. He then pulled her on top of him and gave her a long, passionate kiss, letting her rest with him once they broke it.


End file.
